One shots
by A Very Confused Unicorn
Summary: A series of oneshots based off of prompts given to me by you, the readers. Rating may change. Deserted
1. The Contract

**Hi guys!**

 **This is the summer story I mentioned in my SYOT.**

 **Basically, the idea is that you guys review or PM me with prompts for any straight pairing you like (no offence to anyone gay, I just find writing it a lot harder because I can't really relate well) and I'll write a chapter that's kinda a oneshot for it.**

 **It doesn't have to be particularly prompt-y either.**

 **This first prompt is from UnicornAK, who encouraged me to write this story when I wasn't really sure.**

 **Prompt layout:**

 **Pairing: if any**

 **AU or not**

 **Modern day or not**

 **Prompt:**

 **One word summary: can be irrelevant if you want.**

 **For instance, here's the one UnicornAK gave me, that I'll be using for this chapter.**

 **Pairing:** Catoniss

 **AU**

 **Modern Day**

 **Prompt:** Cato is a nobody and Katniss is a teen pop star. One fateful day, they meet at a bar and soon afterwards, Cato makes his appearance on screen in a film. When Katniss' agent engages her in a contract that requires her to 'date' him for a month, what will she do?

 **OWS:** Contract.

 **Anyway, let's get going!**

 **Ten Months Earlier**

Katniss knew she shouldn't be here, be doing this.

She'd never drunk driven before.

Of course, she'd also never publicly flirted with a stranger in a dark pub before.

She'd also never _kissed_ that stranger.

Or posted a picture with him on Instagram.

Or minded particularly when her 'relationship' went viral.

So, all things considered, she had every right to be drunk driving.

She felt mildly annoyed when her ex-boyfriend Peeta Mellark turned up at her house with chocolates and flowers, but that was nothing compared to the pure rage she felt as the stranger she'd _kissed_ **turned up with a 'sorry' card.**

Nothing was going right for her today.

 **Now**

Katniss Everdeen, pop princess, paced the room. She had yet to read the elusive contract her agent Johanna had engaged her in. Johanna was a real shark, and Katniss was glad she had her on her side.

Suddenly, Katniss heard raised voices.

Before she could catch what they were saying, Johanna was storming down the narrow corridor.

Katniss found herself led to a small white room. She saw a stack of paper that she guessed was the contract, and an all-too-familiar face.

Cato.

Cato, she recalled, had just made his debut on screen in _Mockingjay._ It was one of her favourite books before the film came out.

Of course, Cato was also the stranger she kissed that night.

Katniss silently prayed that he didn't remember, but the glint in his eye told otherwise.

Deciding to ignore him, the talented young singer sat down, picked up the stack of papers and began to read.

 **One Hour Later**

Katniss knew she had no choice. But as she went over the contents of the papers in her mind, she shuddered.

The contract meant that she would be 'dating' Cato for at least a month, maybe longer, in an attempt to promote _Mockingjay,_ her new album _The Hanging Tree_ and a couple of other things.

Basically, she'd benefit immensely- but could she hold out that long?

 _This is silly._ She told herself. _It's just acting. You've done it before and chances are you'll do it again._

But she was still filled with dread at the prospect of PDA with Cato King.

 **Two years on.**

Looking across at Cato, Katniss thought about how, two years ago, she would never have believed she was here.

How three years ago, she liked to pretend that it was all just a bad dream. That she'd wake up and everything would be alright.

"I do."

 **What did you think?**

 **Did you like this story?**

 **Do you like the concept of my summer story?**

 **Random quiz question:**

 **What is Rue's token?**

Xoxo,

~KatnissEeveedeen


	2. The Prestige Pageant

**Hey yall!**

 **Nighttimephoenix submitted this prompt, it's pretty interesting and let's get going!**

 **Summary: Modern Day AU. At a prestigious school, Prim is terrified of the forthcoming 'Reaping.' Katniss is nowhere to be found, and unlikely hero comes to the rescue- Madge Undersee.**

 **Ages have been changed up a bit:**

 **Gale, 18**

 **Madge, 13**

 **Prim, 12**

 **Katniss, 17**

 **Rue, 17**

 **Finnick, 23**

 **Rory, 24**

 **Gale Hawthorne, student president.**

Each year, on the fourteenth of May, the student president of Capitol High, the most prestigious school in all of the world, draws a name from a large glass bowl. This person goes on to compete in a great pageant known as The Games.

If they don't win, they are kicked out of our school.

This year, it's my job to pick someone.

Our last Victor was Finnick Odair, my older brother Rory's best friend.

That was nine years ago.

There are 23 other schools who compete in the Games, and the most common winner is Clove Academy. Rumour has it that Clove West, the founder, was the brain behind the pageant, but this is yet to be proved.

 **May 13**

 **Primrose Everdeen**

It's late at night. I'm scared. What if I get Reaped?

The worst bit is, Katniss isn't here. I think she's gone shopping with Rue.

I toss and turn, unable to sleep, when the bell rings. Glad for an excuse to get out of bed, I rush downstairs and the door opens on the school diva, Madge Undersee.

Madge hands me a package for my mother and invites herself inside. She envelopes me in a hug.

I am too surprised to escape.

She asks me what's wrong and I tell her, because she won't tell- she's famed for not telling others' secrets. For all her bad qualities, Madge is trustworthy.

She hugs me again, then strikes my hair and tells me it'll be alright.

I'm about to thank her when the door clatters.

Madge jumps out of the open window and runs. I spin around to see Gale- Katniss' boyfriend and the school president- carrying Katniss, who is passed out, the smell of alcohol clinging to her desperately.

Gale tucks her in bed and leaves.

I snuggle down in the covers and get a relatively undisturbed sleep.

 **Rue Haynes**

Katniss- my best friend- and I cheer through the Games for our 'tribute,' my crush Thresh.

He wins, giving Capitol another Victor.

And then he asks me out.

 **Thanks nighttimephoenix, and I hope you enjoyed!**

Xoxo,

~KatnissEeveedeen


	3. Bought

**'Ello ello ello!**

 **Newest prompt is from MeepBoshiPineBerries!**

 **Before I summarise it, I could really use some more prompts. So, if you're reading this, please consider giving me one.**

 **Anyway, this prompt isn't something I've seen before.**

 **Summary: President Snow is lonely. His wife just died and his daughter was executed years ago in secret for being a rebel. So when Katniss Everdeen, a beautiful young woman, a Twelve Victor and mourning her lost lover, turns up at the House- an operation many believe is run by him, a complicated establishment which auctions Victors for the night- he thinks his prayers have been answered. But the Girl On Fire thinks otherwise.**

 **Warning: not really suitable for anyone under the age of 13.**

 **Katniss Everdeen**

Two years ago, I won the Games after Cato killed my district partner Peeta and I retaliated by sticking an arrow through his throat.

Two years ago, the Capitol pronounced me desirable and enrolled me at the House.

Two years ago, my stylist Cinna was sacked in favour of a slutty Capitol woman by the name of Tiana, who favoured 'sexy' revealing outfits.

Two years ago, Cashmere and Gloss took me under their wing and helped me through the tough times.

One year ago, Gloss passed away and Cashmere, distraught with grief, committed suicide soon after.

Two months ago, Annista Snow was killed in a rebel riot.

One month ago, my life changed. For the worse.

 _'Miss Everdeen.' He hissed into my ear._

 _I didn't look anywhere but his cold, snake-like eyes. The reason for this was simple: I didn't want to see. I knew I was supposed to act admiring of whatever my clients chose to show me, but with Snow, I refused to._

 _Until he threatened Prim._

 _I blanked out the next week or so, as every day all I did was stare at him. Every day he took me to bed. Every day I lost my mind a little more._

 _Before and after him, I had my other clients. Disgusting, slimy Capitol men and women who just wanted to get in my panties._

 _Then one day, his wife died._

 _That day, he payed millions to have me all to himself._

 _That day, he shoved me in a cell under his mansion, blocked off all communication to the outside world, and made me his sex slave._

So here I am, in the cell that is my destiny.

And here I shall remain forevermore.

 **There we go!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please submit and I'll see you next time!**

Xoxo

~KatnissEeveedeen


	4. ATTENTION

**A here. I'm gonna stop writing this story as I think only nighttimephoenix has actually read it.**

 **Also, I'm not gonna write the latest prompt you submitted, sorry!**

Xoxo,

~KatnissEeveedeen


End file.
